Matthew's World: Tokyo Cassie
Matthew's World: Tokyo Cassie is a direct to DVD movie produced by Nicktoons Studios and MattBoo Productions (formely called Blanky Blook). It came out on May 7, 2012 and became the first Matthew's World related project to be released since a year and a half with a special that "ended" the series. When it premiered on TV, it premiered on TeenNick instead of Nickelodeon due to TN recently showing reruns of the show. MattBoo Productions and Nickelodeon agreed that if four direct to video movies for Matthew's World were to release it would be revived for a second series around late 2013 which would air on TeenNick. Plot Cassie wins a competition on going to Tokyo, Japan. She takes Matthew, Xsaviar, Trey, their new friend MattBoo, and the rest of the gang to Tokyo with her. But, when she goes to a Puffy AmiYumi concert alone, she hasn't been seen again since. She was kidnapped. Now, Matthew and the others have to save her. Transcript (The opening credits roll.) (We see a clost with giggiling. It is revealed that Cassie and Callie are in the closet and Callie is giggiling.) Callie: Remember the time when we went to Tokyo, Cassie? (giggiling) Cassie: What do you mean? Callie: C'mon, you know. Japan? (Cassie pauses shocked.) Callie: Cassie? Cassie? Hel-lo? (We see a flashback. We see Cassie open her front door and picking up a pink letter with a bunch of mailboxes. She picks each one of them up and takes them to the kitchen and unwraps every one of them. Note: The APM Music song for this scene is here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gspg08BHpL4) Cassie: "May 21, 2011, the original end of the world is rescheduled for December 21, 2012." Pht, garbage. (throws letter away) (Cassie opens the big box. It appears as a "My Tiny Horsey" playset.) Cassie: This is Callie's junk. (tosses it to Callie's bedroom door) Callie: Thank you so much, Cassie! The mailmen must've come! Cassie: Whatever. (Cassie opens the pink letter. It is written in Japanese.) (Letter: おめでとうございます ！あなたは、世界中の東京コンテストの幸運な勝者です。勝者として、東京、日本に 100万ドルの壮大な賞を行く ！) Cassie: Argh! How am I gonna read THIS!? Callie!! Callie: Yes? Cassie: Come here and translate this letter! I don't speak Chinese, Korean, or whatever the heck this is! (Callie runs up to Cassie and grabs the piece of paper.) Callie: It says "Congratulations! You are the lucky winner of the Worldwide Tokyo Contest. As the winner, you will go to Tokyo, Japan with the grand prize of one million dollars!" It was Japanese. Cassie: Does it mention anything about bucks or yen? Callie: I don't know. Cassie: I haven't been in Japan before.... ..but I'm only going there to make sure I actually DID win a contest. (The telephone rings.) Callie: I'll get it! (answers phone) Hello? (We hear phone chatter.) Callie: This is. (Phone chatter.) Callie: Oh. OK. (hangs up phone) The prize is supposed to be dilevered in two weeks. Cassie: Two weeks!? We have to stay two weeks in Tokyo for cash!? Callie: And the person on the phone said bring 8 guests with you. Cassie: Is the main person going to be marked as a guest? Callie: I don't think so. Cassie: OK, you make 1 guest. Now, how to bring in the other 7? Callie: Wanna just send in invites? Cassie: Ah, what the heck? Trivia *All of designs of the people in Tokyo resemble to anime. *This movie was adressed as the start of a 12th season for Matthew's World (strangley) due to the four movie deal between Nick and MattBoo Productions. Category:Movies Category:Direct-to-video films